Red Succubus
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Un sueño extraño, doloroso, pero placentero.   Simplemente inexplicable.  En realidad era un sueño?   OJO: sexo explícito
1. Red Succubus

Red Succubus

Era una noche fría. La lluvia caía intensamente. Jane estaba en su habitación observando por la ventana. Estaba cansado. Había sido un largo día. Dos casos a la vez. Los dos resueltos. Sin duda eran un buen equipo. Sonrió en la ventana al recordar como hizo enojar a Lisbon en algunas ocasiones durante el día.

…

_Lisbon: "Por qué tienes que hacerme pasar por tu pareja a veces? Y sin decírmelo con anterioridad? Eso molesta."_

_Jane: "Oh, vamos, Lisbon. Te divierte."_

_Lisbon: "Vete al diablo."_

…

Se levantó de la orilla de la ventana, la cual es bastante ancha como para sentarse, apagó la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y se acostó. Se arropó y se quedó dormido con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

XXX

En plena madrugada, Jane se despertó porque sintió algo de frio. Miro a la ventana y notó que estaba abierta. Se levantó con curiosidad y la cerró. Sería el viento? Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cama, pero luego vio algo como una silueta acercándose a él. Rápido encendió la lamparita de noche y la vio.

Una mujer de cabello negro azulado y algo alborotado estaba en frente de él. Tenía unos ojos azul añil penetrantes y sus labios eran algo carnosos, pero no exagerados y estaban pintados de negro. Su piel era blanca como la nieve. Su atuendo era gótico, pero sexy. Sus curvas eran perfectas. El se quedó pasmado ante su presencia. Era hermosa e interesante, pero a la vez, había algo en ella monstruoso. El lo notó rápidamente, sin embargo no podía reaccionar. Estaba impactado ante tanta belleza.

La mujer se acercó sensualmente hacia Jane con una muy leve sonrisa. Ahora solo estaba a centímetros de su cara. Podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre él. Sin decir ni una palabra, la mujer introdujo sus manos entre los rizos de él y lo atrajo hacia ella. Lo besó. Fue un beso lento, pero muy caliente. Algo que verdaderamente lo encendió. Los dos se besaban apasionadamente con los ojos cerrados. Hace cuanto que Jane no estaba en los brazos de una mujer? Le pareció todo tan extraño de momento, pero la excitación lo hizo olvidar y ser racional. La mujer desabotonó la camisa azul claro de Jane y acarició su pecho mientras lo besaba. El se decidió a abrazarla y tocarla. Trató de hacerlo, pero ella se lo impedía. Quería jugar con él? Eso lo excito mucho más.

Si hubiese sido por él, ya la hubiese desnudado y se le hubiese tirado encima en la cama, pero ella quería llevar total control de la situación y él obedeció sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ella lo hizo caer en la cama y caminó como gata hacia él. Mordió su labio inferior, para luego besarlo por su cuello. El estaba alucinando con sus besos. Se mordía los labios al sentir su boca sobre él. Ella bajó sensualmente por su pecho. Besó y pellizco suavemente sus tetillas y luego besó todo su torso. Mientras lo besaba, acariciaba el enorme bulto que se encontraba en el pantalón de Jane. El sacaba suspiros suaves y ella lo miraba con picardía. Se le reía en la cara.

Sacó su miembro de su pantalón y comenzó a hacerle caricias intensas lo que provocó algunos espasmos de placer en él.

"De donde saliste?" Preguntó Jane como un susurro con la cabeza completamente estirada hacia atrás de tanto placer, exponiendo su cuello. Ella miró su cuello y se mordió los labios, esto sin dejar de masturbarlo.

La misteriosa mujer besó la punta de su pene suavemente y luego lo introdujo por completo en su boca lo que lo hizo gemir suavemente. El trató de sentarse un poco, apoyándose en sus codos para observarla. Ella le devolvía esa mirada fría, pero caliente al mismo tiempo; excitante, pero demente. El no sabía ni cómo explicarlo.

El se hechó un poco hacia atrás para pegar su espalda pared. Agarró el cabello de la mujer y le hizo un moño con sus manos para poder observar mejor el acto. Sus manos bajaban y subían con el ritmo que ella llevaba. El estaba a punto de explotar. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y se detuvo. Lo miró intensamente. Gateó hacia él y luego se sentó encima de su miembro erecto. Lo besaba intensamente mientras hacía movimientos suaves con sus caderas. El gemía entre besos y ella simplemente sonreía.

El aprovechó el momento para acariciar sus pechos y llevarlos a su boca. Cuando los dos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, ella apartó la cabeza de Jane de sus pechos con sus dos manos y comenzó a besar su cuello. El colocó sus manos la espalda de ella. De momento, Jane sintió un dolor intenso en su cuello y sacó un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer. La mujer había enterrado sus colmillos en él y ahora estaba succionando. También lastimaba su espalda con sus uñas haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Esto no estaba bien, pero él estaba como hipnotizado por ella y no hizo nada para impedir que lo lastimara, al contrario, se hecho ahora hacia el frente, agarró las caderas de esta e hizo la penetración mucho más intensa y los movimientos mucho más rápidos sin importarle que su cuello estaba sangrando y que la sangre estaba ya bajando por su pecho.

Comenzó a sentirse mareado, pero no dejó de moverse hasta que se vació por completo dentro de ella. Cuando terminaron, los dos estaban exhaustos, sudados, hiperventilados. Ella lo miró a los ojos intensamente. Su boca y sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. El se quedó mirándola pasmado. Ella volvió a besar su cuello y el no entendía por qué no se lo impedía. Lo hizo caer de espaldas nuevamente en la cama y lo siguió succionando. El volvió a sentir su pene erecto, pero estaba débil como para otro round. Esto era una locura. Su visión ahora era borrosa, pero podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de aquella mujer aun encima de él. No podía apartarla, no podía hacer nada. Ahora había caído en un profundo sueño.

XXX

Despertó a las 6 de la madrugada con la alarma de su radio. No estaba desnudo, estaba igual como se había acostado, pero con una diferencia. Había tenido un sueño erótico y la cama era testigo de ello. Estaba muy cansado, sudado y había eyaculado dormido. Aún así, tenía esa erección normal que tiene todo hombre cuando despierta por la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y se hecho el pelo hacia atrás. Jamás había soñado algo así. Fue al baño. Se quitó la ropa dejándola en el suelo de una esquina del baño y tomó una ducha de agua fría. El pasar el jabón por su cuello y su espalda le ardió un poco. Salió de la ducha y se miró la espalda en el espejo. Qué extraño. Tenía rasguños. Se quedó observándolos por un momento con cara de intriga. Tomó el cepillo de dientes en sus manos y cuando comenzó a lavarse la boca, vio dos puntos color violeta en su cuello. Escupió la pasta de dientes, tomó un poco de agua y se enjuagó. Se miró el cuello en el espejo. Se tocó. Le dolía un poco. Estaba perplejo. Como era posible?

* * *

Me encantan las historias de vampiros, demonios y cosas así. Asi que decidí escribir esta. Se supone que es un one-shot, pero si se me ocurre algo más, creo que lo añadiré. xD

Espero que la disfruten y espero sus reviews claro. :)

Para las personas que no saben el porque del titulo...

Succubus (latin) = Súcubo

adj. [Espíritu o demonio] con apariencia de mujer que tiene relaciones sexuales con un hombre:

La brujería admite como verdaderos los tratos con los súcubos.

En general son mujeres de gran sensualidad, persuasión y carácter.

Este personaje es una de las bases de la figura del vampiro.

A menudo, simplemente aparecen en los sueños como una mujer atractiva y desnuda de la que la víctima no puede deshacerse de ella ni olvidarla, incluso después de despertar.

La versión más difundida es que los súcubos atacan a sus víctimas para absorber la sangre o energía vital del hombre y así alimentarse. A menudo, esto provoca en el hombre dolencias físicas y espirituales, y hasta la muerte.


	2. Red Inccubus?

Red Inccubus?

Jane tuvo que detenerse en el servi-carro de un restaurante de comida rápida de camino al CBI para comprarse un té y aun así llegó a las oficinas medio dormido.

Lisbon: "Llegas un poco tarde." Dijo algo enojada ojeando un archivo de un caso nuevo.

Jane: "Lo siento."

Ella levantó la vista para protestarle, pero cuando lo vio decidió no hacerlo.

Lisbon: "No dormiste bien? Te ves cansado." Trató de decirlo con el mismo tono de voz para ocultar la preocupación.

Jane: "Ya se me pasará." Dijo sentándose en el sofá de Lisbon. "Que hay nuevo?" Dijo dando un sorbo a su té.

Lisbon lo observó precisamente en ese momento y vio su cuello un poco morado.

Lisbon: "Que te pasó en el cuello?"

Jane: "Ah? Nada." Dijo tratando de taparse con el cuello de la camisa. Pensaba que la marca no se veía.

Lisbon: "Parece un _jiqui_." Dijo enarcando las cejas y saliendo de la oficina. "Vamos."

Jane se quedó pensativo unos instantes en el sofá. Luego se levantó y fue tras ella.

XXX

El día transcurrió normal. Fueron a la escena del crimen, entrevistaron a los familiares y los más allegados a la víctima. Fueron a almorzar. Por la tarde fueron con la evidencia a las oficinas del CBI y por la noche estaban analizado todo. Tenían algunos sospechosos, pero nada totalmente concreto todavía.

Lisbon: "Chicos, es tarde. Los veré mañana."

"Si, jefa." Dijeron al unísono. Tomó algunos minutos que Cho, Van Pelt y Rigsby recogieran sus cosas y se fueran. Jane estaba dormido en el sofá. Lisbon no quiso despertarlo. Lo observó por unos momentos y se fue a su oficina a trabajar en parte del papeleo.

Cuando terminó lo que podía hacer hasta el momento del caso, se levantó y tomó sus cosas. Salió de su oficina y escuchó un gemido proveniente del sofá de la sala de descanso. Se dirigió hacia Jane para despertarlo. Ya era tarde. Debían ir a casa a descansar.

Cuando llegó a él, notó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, aparentemente. Su respiración era algo acelerada. Una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. Además de eso, la expresión en su rostro era algo indescriptible, de momento parecía estar bien, pero luego parecía sentir dolor.

Lisbon: "Jane." Lo llamó suavemente. "Jane, despierta. Estas soñando."

El ladeó la cabeza, pero no abrió los ojos. Volvió a gemir. Movía los ojos un poco, como si quisiera despertar, pero no podía.

Lisbon se sentó a su lado, en una esquina del sofá.

Lisbon: "Jane." Tocó su pecho y lo movió un poco.

La reacción de él fue algo brusca. Agarró la mano de Lisbon con fuerza y abrió los ojos como platos. Se veía algo asfixiado. Ella se sobresaltó del susto.

Lisbon: "Jane, soy yo. Suéltame. Me lastimas."

El la miró y le soltó la mano. Luego instintivamente se tocó el cuello e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Jane: "Lo siento."

Lisbon: "No te preocupes. Solo has tenido un mal sueño. Estas bien?"

Jane: "Si." Inmediatamente se sentó en el sofá. "Es tarde." Añadió.

Lisbon: "Si, es tarde. Ve a descansar. Nos vemos durante la mañana."

El asintió, pero cuando se levantó del sofá, palideció, su vista se nubló y se mareó. Ella lo notó al instante y colocó una de sus manos en su brazo izquierdo y la otra en su cintura.

Lisbon: "Hey… que fue eso?" Dijo mirándolo preocupada. Él le devolvió la mirada algo perdida. Ella hizo que se sentara nuevamente en el sofá. "Te traeré agua."

Jane: "Estoy bien."

Lisbon: "Claro." Dijo con sarcasmo. Notó algo en el cuello de su camisa. Estaba manchada de sangre? Se puso de cuclillas en frente de él.

Jane: "Que?"

Lisbon: "Tu cuello. Estas sangrando?"

Jane: "No…"

Lisbon: "Estate quieto." Dijo agarrando su mandíbula y moviendo su cabeza un poco para tener mejor visibilidad. El se quejó un poco. "Lo siento." Le dijo. Abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa. "Dios, Jane, que es esto?" Añadió. Se quedo mirando atontada. "Parece…"

Jane: "Una mordida."

Lisbon: "Es profunda, Jane. Quien te ha hecho esto?"

Jane: "No me vas a creer.".

Lisbon: "Se que no me debo meter en tus asuntos personales, pero tienes que ver con quien te acuestas." Dijo enarcando las cejas.

Jane: "No me he acostado con nadie." Se molestó con el comentario.

Lisbon: "Eso dice otra cosa." Dijo señalando su cuello.

Jane la fulminó con la mirada y eso la hizo sentir un poco incomoda.

Lisbon: "Quieres que te lleve?"

Jane: "No, gracias." Dijo colocándose la chaqueta.

Lisbon: "Ok. Buenas noches. Y... cúrate eso." Dijo señalando nuevamente.

El asintió y tomó sus llaves y su celular, caminó un poco y luego se detuvo.

Lisbon: "Ocurre algo?"

El se volvió hacia ella y la miró seriamente.

Lisbon: "Jane, lo siento. No quise meterme en tus cosas…"

Pero él se acercó a ella rápidamente, la agarró por la cintura y antes de que ella terminara de decir la oración, la besó en los labios. Eso la tomó por sorpresa. No se lo esperaba. Luchó para tratar de sacárselo de encima, pero él la sostenía fuertemente. Que le pasaba a este hombre? No parecía Patrick Jane. Sus labios eran cálidos y húmedos y ella decidió no luchar más. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se entregó a ese beso que no era para nada inocente. Era un beso lleno de lujuria. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que ese hombre besara de esa manera. Jane caminó sin dejar de besarla hasta pillarla contra la pared del pasillo del CBI. Todo estaba oscuro. Ya no quedaba nadie. Solo el guardia en el estacionamiento. Jane besó el mentón de Lisbon y luego bajó besando y lamiendo su cuello. Lisbon no sabe por qué, pero su instinto activó una alarma en ella cuando sintió a Jane en su cuello y sus manos cerca de sus pechos.

Lisbon: "Jane, para por favor." Dijo volviendo a tierra y notando que la temperatura de él estaba muy caliente.

Jane: "Se que quieres tanto esto como yo." Dijo en su cuello casi sin aliento.

Lisbon: "Jane, no en estas circunstancias. Por favor, detente."

El alzó la cabeza hasta encontrarse nuevamente con su mirada. Lo que vio lo hizo caer en tierra nuevamente. Lisbon estaba asustada. La soltó rápidamente.

Jane: "Te he hecho daño?" Preguntó preocupado.

Lisbon: "No."

Jane: "Lo siento, Lisbon. Yo..." Dijo echándose hacia atrás. "Me tengo que ir. Buenas noches." Dijo sin mirarla y retirándose.

Lisbon: "Buenas noches." Dijo atontada y viendo como se alejaba.

El corazón de ella estaba a mil. Que había pasado allí? Pudo haberlo detenido mucho antes con un codazo en las costillas o un rodillazo en la entre pierna, pero no lo hizo. Se sentó en el escritorio de Van Pelt, tomó una hoja de papel y se abanicó aun desconcertada.

XXX

Jane estaba en el futón de su habitación. Ya se había bañado y estaba listo para acostarse, pero no quería hacerlo. No quería volver a dormirse. No podía dejar de pensar en los sueños que estaba teniendo, en las marcas con las que estaba despertando y en lo que sucedió con Lisbon en el trabajo. Había metido las patas. Ahora como la iba a mirar a los ojos en la mañana?

Tomó un libro y empezó a ojearlo; The Female Brain. Se quedó dormido en el futón sin llegar tan siquiera a la página cuatro.

Sintió que alguien se le sentó en sus piernas. Cuando abrió los ojos, era ella, otra vez.

"Me quieres engañar con esa mujer?" Dijo acercándose a su rostro y colocando sus cálidas manos en su pecho. Era la primera vez que le hablaba.

Jane: "Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas. Ni por qué me haces esto." Dijo mirándola atontado.

"Lilith." Dijo pegando su pecho contra el de él haciéndolo estremecer. "Y el por qué te hago esto? En realidad importa?" Decía mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

Jane: "Tu no existes."

Lilith: "Eso es lo que crees." Dijo mordiéndole suavemente la oreja. El cerró los ojos al sentir la sensación.

Jane: "Me quieres matar."

Lilith: "No. Tan rápido no. Quiero disfrutarte un poco más. Eres mío. Entendiste?" Dijo mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos azules.

Jane: "Oh… castígame." Dijo sonriendo.

No podía resistirse ante esa mujer. En el momento que estaba en sus brazos no le importaba que al despertar se sintiera fatal.

XXX

En la mañana, Jane no llegó a la oficina a trabajar. A todos les estuvo extraño. A Lisbon no tanto por lo que había pasado durante la noche. El se había ido avergonzado, pero como para no llegar a la oficina en la mañana, pues era algo raro.

Tenían que seguir con el caso y se suponía que Cho y él debían ir a casa de los familiares a dar un último vistazo. Cho lo llamó al teléfono celular.

Cho: "No contesta. Me envía a mensajes."

Lisbon tomó el de ella.

Lisbon: "Lo intentaré yo." Dijo con cara dura. Sucedió lo mismo. La envió a mensaje. "Jane, son casi las 10 de la mañana. Donde rayos te has metido? Se supone que Cho y tu salieran de aquí a las 9. Espero que tengas una buena explicación. Llama." Colgó.

Van Pelt: "Es extraño que no haya llegado ni llamado. No le habrá pasado algo?" Dijo bajando la pantalla de su laptop y mirando al equipo.

Lisbon: "Cho, Rigsby, vayan a su casa a ver si está allá. Si no, sigan con lo planificado. No podemos estar esperando a la hora que a él le de la gana."

Cho: "Entendido."

Rigsby: "Si, jefa."

Lisbon se sentó al lado del escritorio de Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "Todo bien, jefa?"

Lisbon: "Si. Más le vale que tenga una buena explicación." Dijo ocultando una pizca de preocupación que se asomaba.

XXX

Cuando Cho y Rigsby llegaron a la casa de Jane, notaron que el auto estaba abierto y la puerta de la residencia tambien.

Rigsby: "Ira a salir ahora?"

Cho: "Jane." Lo llamó al pasar por la puerta. "Se te pegó la frisa? Lisbon te va a matar."

Pero cuando miro a la cocina, lo vio. Estaba tirado en el suelo de lado.

Cho: "Rigsby, llama al 911." Dijo acercándose a él.

Rigsby tomó el teléfono y llamo rápidamente. Cho lo volteó boca arriba para verificarle bien los signos vitales. Estaba pálido, se notaba a simple vista que estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar, tenía las manos heladas y su corazón estaba acelerado.

Cho vio la herida en el cuello.

Cho: "Que diablos…?"

* * *

Gracias Patri13 y lucyyh por los reviews. A peticion de ustedes, pues añadí alguillo de Jisbon por ahí. Y como siempre, sucede algo que me va a hacer escribir mas de lo que tenía planificado al principio. xD No! No! Por qué no puedo escribir un fic corto? Esto es culpa de ustedes. xD Es broma!

_Jiqui_ = chupón que se le hace a una persona con la boca en alguna parte de cuerpo. (Coloco la definición porque no se si allá se le dice igual... o solo es en mi país.)

_Incubo_ = lo contrario al sucubo.

adj. [Espíritu, diablo o demonio] que tiene relaciones sexuales con las mujeres, bajo la apariencia de un hombre.


	3. Recuperacion Temporera

Recuperación Temporera

Al Jane sentir las manos de alguien sobre él, reaccionó a la defensiva, apartando las manos de Cho bruscamente.

Cho: "Hey, calma viejo. Soy yo."

Jane lo miró confundido desde el suelo y luego miró a su alrededor.

Cho: "A quien buscas? De quien te defiendes?"

Jane no dijo nada.

Cho: "Verifica si hay alguien dentro de la casa." Dijo a Rigsby.

Jane: "No hay nadie." Dijo tratando de sentarse.

Cho: "Llamamos al 911…"

Jane: "No, ambulancia no. Estoy bien."

Cho: "Necesitas un doctor. Tienes heridas en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Quien te ha hecho esto?"

Jane se quedó sin habla al mirarse el pecho. Cho le había abierto la camisa un poco para tener mejor visibilidad de su cuello y se había topado con más marcas y heridas en los hombros y el pecho.

Jane: "Quiere acabar conmigo." Dijo mirando al vacio.

Cho: "De quien hablas?"

Jane: "Necesito sacármela de encima de alguna manera." Dijo ignorando a Cho.

Cho: "De que estás hablando? No me digas que tienes una mujer hardcore escondida por ahí."

Jane: "No me entenderías." Dijo tratando de levantarse del suelo. Cho lo ayudó.

Rigsby: "No hay nadie."

Jane: "Te lo dije."

Cho: "Lo único que entiendo es que debes ir al hospital. Estás blanco como un papel. Le diré a Lisbon que…"

Jane: "No le digas sobre esto."

Cho: "Le diré que amaneciste enfermo."

Jane: "Mejor."

Cho: "Con la condición de que vayas al médico y lleves un certificado a la oficina si no quieres que hablemos sobre eso." Dijo señalando con su mirada su pecho.

Jane: "No me harían eso."

Rigsby: "Digamos que estaríamos a mano por las vergüenzas que nos has hecho pasar a nosotros en varias ocasiones."

Jane: "Hecho."

Cho: "Recupérate y dile que no te trate tan duro." Dijo dándole una palmada en un hombro y haciendo que Jane se estremeciera de dolor.

Jane: "Gracias." Dijo entre dientes.

XXX

Jane tuvo que ir al hospital.

"Bájese el pantalón." Dijo la enfermera con una inyección en la mano.

Jane: "No puede ser en el brazo?" Dijo con cara de perro abandonado. No sabía que daba más miedo, si la inyección o la cara de pocos amigos de la mujer.

"Lo siento. Es intramuscular. Debe ser en el glúteo."

Jane suspiró. No le quedó más remedio que virarse es espaldas a la enfermera, bajarse un poco el pantalón y dejarse poner la inyección.

"Hombres." Susurró la enfermera mientras lo inyectaba. El doctor entró al cuarto ojeando el expediente.

Dr. Anderson: "Bueno, señor Jane, según los exámenes tiene anemia. Así que tendrá que quedarse en reposo, tomar estos medicamentos…." Dijo entregándole la receta y el certificado médico. "…seguir la dieta y las instrucciones al pie de la letra si no quiere ser hospitalizado."

Jane: "Lo intentaré." Dijo tomando los papeles.

XXX

Esa noche, Jane no soñó con Lilith, algo que definitivamente lo alivió tanto física como emocionalmente. En la mañana fue a la oficina de Hightower a entregar el certificado médico. Luego fue a la de Lisbon a entregarle una copia, pero se la encontró en el pasillo antes de llegar a la oficina.

Lisbon: "Te sientes mejor?" Dijo con sarcasmo.

Jane: "Si." Dijo seriamente y entregándole el papel.

Lisbon lo miró de reojo y luego ojeó el papel. Su rostro cambió de expresión cuando leyó el diagnostico.

Lisbon: "Anemia?"

Jane: "Si, pero estoy mejor."

Rigsby: "Cuéntale como te encontramos." Dijo al pasar por el lado de ambos.

Jane lo fulminó con la mirada y Lisbon lo miró desconcertada.

Jane: "Meeeh… No le hagas caso."

Lisbon: "Debiste haberte quedado descansando hoy también."

Cho: "Te sientes mejor?" Dijo volviendo a dar una palmada en el hombro de Jane haciendo que el aguantara el dolor lo mejor posible al frente de Lisbon.

Se veía que los dos agentes disfrutaban de la situación.

Jane: "Si. Gracias por su preocupación." Dijo mirándolos a ambos con cara de "Los mataré."

XXX

Cinco días durmiendo tranquilo. Al fin los sueños eróticos que terminaban en pesadillas habían terminado. Fue algo clave para que recuperara toda su energía y sentirse como nuevo. En la oficina se dieron cuenta de ello. Ya estaba molestando como de costumbre.

Van Pelt: "No tienes más nada que hacer?" Dijo mientras tecleaba en su laptop y Jane trataba de leer sus pensamientos.

Jane: "Mmmmm… nop."

Van Pelt: "Ya veo." Dijo enarcando las cejas.

Jane: "Oh… no te pongas así."

Rigsby: "Llego la pizza." Dijo entrando con la caja en sus manos.

Van Pelt: "Perfecto. Atraganta a este para que se calle."

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Rigsby: "Oye, ya déjala en paz."

Jane: "Ok, ok." Dijo moviendo las manos en son de paz.

Todos comieron hasta la saciedad. Jane se recostó en el sofá boca arriba y se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que se durmió. Sin pasar tan si quiera 15 minutos, calló sentado en el sofá asustado.

Cho: "Que? Has soñado con la llorona?"

Jane: "No exactamente con una llorona… Me voy a casa." Dijo levantándose y colocándose su chaqueta.

Lisbon: "Y ese milagro? No son ni las 6 de la tarde." Dijo mirando su reloj.

Cho: "Es la edad. Necesita más descanso."

Jane: "Si… esta artritis me tiene loco." Dijo siguiéndole el juego a Cho y sonriendo.

XXX

Regresó a su casa y se dio un baño tibio. La tensión con Lisbon había disminuido. Pues los dos se trataban como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos. Además de eso, había pasado casi una semana y no había vuelto a ver a Lilith. Por qué otra vez? Estaba nervioso. Necesitaba relajarse.

Jane no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que lo que le ocurría no tenía una explicación lógica. Por eso no había querido hablar del tema abiertamente con nadie. No le creerían. Sin embargo, era algo que lo estaba afectando.

XXX

Tres días sin dormir por no hablar ni buscar ayuda al respecto. Lisbon se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía. El cuerpo necesita descanso y él no lo estaba teniendo. Se sentó al lado de él en el sofá.

Lisbon: "Jane, soy yo, o estas sintiéndote mal nuevamente?"

Jane: "No. Eres tú." Dijo fingiendo esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

Lisbon: "Claro. No estás durmiendo bien. Te ves cansado. Tus ojos te delatan. Qué ocurre?"

Jane suspiró: "Si, estoy teniendo problemas para dormir. Bueno en realidad no es que no puedo dormir, es que no quiero." Se sinceró con ella.

Lisbon: "Y eso por qué?"

Jane: "Estoy teniendo pesadillas."

Lisbon: "Tan malas como para no querer dormir?" Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Jane no contestó.

Lisbon: "Con Red John?" Dijo esta vez algo seria.

Jane: "No… Ya quisiera que fuesen con él."

Lisbon: "Cuéntame."

Jane: "Tendrías que vivirlo para entenderlo y la verdad es que no quisiera que te sucediera nunca." Dijo esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Y si lo cuentas y no vuelve a suceder? Dicen que a veces si los sueños se cuentan…"

Jane sonrió un poco. Suspiró.

Lisbon: "Jane, en serio. Se ve que te afecta. Estoy aquí para escucharte. Dime lo que sea."

Jane: "Alguna vez has soñado que un hombre que conoces o no conoces te hace el amor?"

Lisbon se quedó cortada con esa pregunta. La realidad es que si había tenido sueños así y lo "peor" de todo, con Jane.

Lisbon: "Bueno…" Dijo apartando la mirada.

Jane: "Ok. No tienes que decir nada más. Imagina que ese hombre, conociéndolo o no, te hace el amor como ningún otro y luego de eso se convierte en un monstruo que te hace daño."

Lisbon: "Es horrible, si."

Jane: "Para colmo despiertas por la mañana con esto…." Dijo bajándose el cuello de la camisa y mostrándole varias marcas a Lisbon dejándola tonta. "…Cuando sabes que es imposible que las tengas porque ha sido un sueño. No has estado con nadie en tu cama."

Lisbon: "Estas de broma, no?"

Jane: "No, no estoy de broma. Estuviera durmiendo como un bebé ahora mismo si fuese una broma, de verdad."

Lisbon: "Es que es…"

Jane: "Una locura. Lo sé. Por qué crees que no he dicho nada al respecto?"

Lisbon se quedó mirándolo a ver si salía riéndose de ella en algún momento, pero no fue así. Se quedó completamente serio mirando a la nada. Ella había escuchado historias como esas anteriormente, pero pensaba que las personas las contaban por llamar la atención. Era posible que existieran los sucúbos y los incúbos. No podía ser posible.

Jane: "Y si… me estoy muriendo del sueño, pero tomo lo que sea para no dormirme."

Lisbon: "Pero eso te hace daño, Jane. Necesitas dormir."

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos.

Lisbon: "Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?"

Jane la miró cortado.

Jane: "No soy un bebé, Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Nadie dijo que lo fueras. Anda. Hoy es viernes. Alquilamos alguna película. Vamos a tu casa. Hacemos palomitas de maíz si lo deseas y tratas de descansar. Me quedo velando tus sueños esta noche. Al menos para que duermas un poco. Yo no voy a comerte."

Jane iba a abrir la boca para decir una estupidez con la intención de arruinar la situación como siempre, pero la verdad le agradaba tener la compañía de Lisbon.

Jane: "Esta bien."

Lisbon se sorprendió ante su aceptación. De verdad tendría que sentirse fatal como para decir que sí.

* * *

Como va? Espero que les este gustando. :)


	4. Testigo de un ataque, casi victima de él

Testigo de un ataque y casi victima de él

Lisbon estaba algo preocupada por lo que había propuesto a Jane. Iba a estar sola con él por la noche en su casa. Trató de sacarse de la cabeza lo que sucedió en el CBI hacia una semana atrás.

Salieron de la oficina, rentaron una película y compraron comida china. Cenaron y se sentaron en frente del televisor con las palomitas de maíz y soda.

Lisbon: "No puedo creerlo. Como van a tomar la mesa de otra pareja?" Dijo refiriéndose a la película.

Jane: "Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en esas circunstancias." Sonrió.

Lisbon: "No me extraña." Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Media hora después, Lisbon notó que Jane se estaba quedando dormido. Lisbon tocó su hombro.

Lisbon: "Jane…" El abrió los ojos y la miró. "Vete a la cama."

Jane: "Estoy despierto." Dijo enderezando la cabeza.

Lisbon: "Si claro." Se rió. Lo miró y vio sus ojos cansados. "En verdad, Jane. Ve a la cama. No vine para no dejarte dormir. Vine para asegurarme de que descansaras."

Jane: "Gracias, Lisbon. No tenias que hacerlo."

Lisbon: "Quise hacerlo. Anda ve." Dijo tocando su hombro.

Jane obedeció y se fue a bañar. Salió en un pantalón largo y una camiseta.

Jane: "Lisbon, estarás bien ahí?" Dijo refiriéndose al futón. "Si quieres te dejo la cama."

Lisbon: "Estaré bien. Es cómodo."

Jane: "Como quieras."

Jane se fue a su cama. Se acostó boca abajo abrazando la almohada. Estaba tan cansado que no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que se quedara dormido. Lisbon se levantó del futón y se acercó a él. Lo miró. Estaba dormido como un bebé. Sonrió al verlo así. Se sentó en el futón y siguió viendo la película sola. La comedia romántica estaba muy buena. Se reía bajo para no despertar a Jane. De vez en cuando le daba un vistazo. Seguía en la misma posición profundamente dormido.

Terminó de ver la película y apagó el televisor. Dio el último vistazo a Jane y se acostó en el futón. Pensaba en lo que le había contado Jane. "Será cierto?" Pensó. Lo que si era cierto era que no estaba durmiendo. En fin. Estaba ya mucho más tranquila y relajada de estar allí. Se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

XXX

Lilith caminó hacia Jane y se sentó encima de su cintura. Pasó sus manos por debajo de su camisa y acarició su espalda hasta sus hombros. El se estremeció dormido y sonrió. Ella acostó su pecho en su espalda y le habló muy cerca del oído.

Lilith: "Quieres desafiarme? Haberla traído no te ayudará en nada, al contrario amor." Le susurró mientras introducía sus dedos en su cabello. "Vas a pagar por haberme dejado esperar tanto… Lo vas a lamentar amor."

El abrió los ojos y se volteó un poco para mirarla. Error. A la vez ve esos hermosos ojos azules, se derrite como un hielo bajo el sol. Jane se volteó completamente boca arriba y se quedó observándola algo serio. Esos ojos y esa hermosa sonrisa eran las de un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

Lilith: "No me mires así. Me lastimas."

Jane: "Déjame en paz. Ya no quiero…"

Lilith: "Shh… yo soy la que decido eso amor." Dijo tapando sus labios con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. "Yo sé que me deseas." Dijo sonriéndole.

El intentó moverse, sacársela de encima, pero no podía. Lo tenía atrapado otra vez. Ella lo besó suavemente para engañarlo, como siempre y él cerró los ojos al sentir su beso gentil. Sin poder controlarse, metió su mano derecha dentro del cabello de ella y su izquierda en su espalda para atraerla hacia él y profundizar el beso. Lilith metió su lengua en la boca de Jane y el no pudo contener un gemido ronco y profundo que salió de su garganta.

Lilith: "Dilo. Di que me amas."

XXX

Lisbon despertó al escuchar a Jane. Eso eran gemidos? Levantó la cabeza del futón y se asomó para observarlo. Si lo eran. El estaba soñando. Se levantó del futón y se acercó hacia él. Lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta. Trató de no mirar al hombre dormido de su cintura para abajo, pero sus ojos y su curiosidad la mataban. Estaba excitado. Lisbon sacudió la cabeza para caer en tierra.

Lisbon: "Jane…" Lo llamó en voz baja.

Pero él estaba profundamente dormido y ella no encontraba cómo hacer para despertarlo y menos si estaba así. Lisbon se rascó la cabeza.

A ver… no podía ser tan malo. Al parecer él se lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Se sentó en el suelo pegada a la cama y puso el codo en ella. Luego dejo caer la mejilla en su mano y se quedó atontada observándolo por unos momentos. Vio como Jane agarró la sabana fuertemente y luego soltó un gemido profundo. Al ver eso, sintió mariposas en su estomago. Dios, este hombre era tan sexy. "Que pervertida soy!" Pensó.

Pero luego vio como intentaba abrir los ojos como si quisiera despertar. Vio como una lágrima bajó de su ojo. Eso la desconcertó. Sacó su mejilla de la mano y lo volvió a llamar.

Lisbon: "Jane."

El ahora respiraba con dificultad. Ladeaba la cabeza lentamente y apretaba los ojos. Sacó un gemido que pareció un grito de dolor más que otra cosa. Eso alarmó a Lisbon más. Se sentó en la cama al lado de él y vio que su cuello sangraba. Fue como si la herida en él se hubiese abierto sola. La sangre bajaba y caía en la sábana.

Al verlo así, no dudó en hamaquearlo para despertarlo. "Jane!" Le gritaba ahora, pero no despertaba. Lisbon se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Abrió el botiquín y sacó unas gasas. "Eso no puede estar pasando." Se decía así misma. Volvió a la habitación y quedó de piedra al ver sangre también en su pecho que aparentemente no tenía que ver nada con la herida de su cuello. Cubrió su cuello con gasa intentando parar la hemorragia.

Lisbon: "Jane, por Dios, despierta." Decía tocándole la mejilla.

El abrió los ojos y la miró. Veía borroso y confundió a Lisbon con Lilith. Lo cierto era que el parecido entre ambas era brutal. La reacción fue rápida. La agarró y la giró poniéndola en la cama boca arriba cayendo encima de ella.

Lisbon: "Jane, que ha..?" No la dejó hablar. La besó intensamente en los labios pensando que besaba a Lilith. Ella trató de apartarlo, pero no podía. El pasaba las manos por su pecho tratando de desnudarla. Le estaba haciendo daño. Lisbon se las ingenió para golpear una de sus costillas haciendo que él la soltara inmediatamente y cayera a su lado adolorido.

Lisbon: "Que diablos pasa contigo?" Dijo levantándose de la cama y viendo su blusa la cual estaba cubierta de sangre de él.

Jane: "Lisbon?" Dijo mientras trataba de aclarar su vista.

Ella no contestó. Solo cogió sus cosas del futón y salió de la habitación.

Jane: "Lisbon? Espera..."

El se levantó y caminó tras ella, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se desmayó cayendo de boca detrás de ella. Ella escuchó el estruendo mientras caminaba por el pasillo y giró a ver la puerta.

Lisbon: "Jane? Que fue eso?" Se quedo un momento esperando respuesta y no la recibió. "Maldición." Regresó a la habitación y abrió la puerta encontrando a Jane inconsciente tras ella.

Soltó las cosas dejándolas caer al suelo, lo llamó y lo hamaqueó. La mancha de sangre iba creciendo en el piso. Tomó su teléfono celular el cual tenía en su cartera y llamó al 911. Estaba desesperada.

* * *

Mi gente linda! Como decimos aqui en Puerto Rico... jeje. No se cuando pueda volver a entrar y actualizar, pues aparentemente viene un huracán para PR, así que me imagino que estaremos sin luz y sin agua unos dias. Ya estamos acostumbrados a esto, asi que, nada. Se me cuidan y espero que disfruten ese capitulo. :) Espero estar de vuelta pronto! Saludos.


	5. Frente al enemigo

Frente al enemigo

Dr. Anderson: "Mmmm…" Susurró mirando el expediente de Jane.

Lisbon: "Que sucede doctor?" Dijo cubriéndose la blusa completamente con un abrigo que tenía en el auto.

Dr. Anderson: "Lo voy a dejar hospitalizado. Está delicado. Lo voy a referir a cuidados intensivos hasta que mejore. Sabe que las visitas ahí son restringidas a unas horas en especifico."

Eso a Lisbon no le gustó para nada, pero aun así asintió.

Dr. Anderson: "Le mantendremos la vena abierta con fluidos para subir la hemoglobina. Le transfundiremos sangre y oxigeno. Lo necesita." Dijo cerrando el expediente. "Me llama mucho la atención las heridas que tiene." Dijo mirando a Lisbon. "No son recientes. Me explico; no son de hoy. Lo atendí hace más de una semana y las tenia." Enarco las cejas. "El padece de hemofilia?"

Lisbon: "No sé ni lo que es eso." Dijo algo nerviosa.

Dr. Anderson: "Es una enfermedad que consiste en que la sangre no puede coagularse correctamente. Cuando ocurre una herida, no se forma un buen tapón para detener las hemorragias lo que significa que hasta pequeñas heridas pueden originar abundantes y mortales pérdidas de sangre."

Lisbon: "En el trabajo él ha tenido una que otra herida…." Dijo refiriéndose a los puños que Jane ha recibido en la nariz, incluyendo uno de ella. "… y hasta lo que sé, han coagulado bien." Añadió. "_Muy bien._" Pensó.

Dr. Anderson: "Ok, de todas formas haremos el estudio para estar seguros. Hay que estar pendientes a cualquier cambio que se presente. Por ahora, no le puedo decir nada más. Esperemos que se mejore." Dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Gracias doctor." Dijo sonriéndole igual.

XXX

Sábado por la mañana, Lisbon llamó al equipo para darles la noticia de que Jane se encontraba en el hospital. Jane estuvo todo el fin de semana en cuidados intensivos, por lo que solo lo podían ir a visitar media hora durante el medio día y media hora durante la tarde.

Lunes por la noche, Lisbon se acercó al médico.

Lisbon: "Doctor, soy yo, o Jane no está mejorando? Además desde que vengo a visitarlo, nunca lo encuentro despierto."

Dr. Anderson: "Los estudios que le envíe salieron negativos. El mejora, pero luego tiene pesadillas que lo hacen volver al estado de cuidado. En realidad, no podemos explicarnos el por qué. La fiebre puede causar esas cosas, pero se la hemos controlado muy bien. Señorita, yo se que usted es la persona que más ha venido a visitarlo… cree que pueda quedarse con él alguna noche? Es que las enfermeras no pueden estar a su lado 24 horas y hay algo que no me cuadra en esto." Dijo el médico notablemente preocupado por la situación.

Lisbon: "Esta bien doctor. Me quedaré esta noche."

Dr. Anderson: "Muy bien."

XXX

Lisbon se sentó al lado de Jane. Estaba aparentemente dormido como siempre. Eso la preocupaba.

El abrió los ojos, volteo la cabeza y miró a Lisbon.

Jane: "Lo siento. He estado por decírtelo, pero cuando despierto nunca te veo." Dijo mirándola casi con los ojos cerrados.

Lisbon: "Jane… olvida eso."

Jane: "No puedo olvidarlo."

Lisbon: "Tienes que recuperarte."

Jane: "No sé cómo. No sé qué hacer."

Lisbon: "Hay que buscar la manera. No puedes seguir así. Haz seguido soñando?" No hubo respuesta. "Jane…" Le tocó la mano. Se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

XXX

Lisbon se quedó esa noche con él. A las 3 de la madrugada sintió deseos de ir al baño. Con ese frío que hacía en el hospital, quien no? Se levantó del asiento dejándolo solo por unos minutos.

Una enfermera entró para cambiar sus sueros y se quedó mirándolo por un momento. "Al fin te tengo aquí conmigo." Dijo. Tocó su mano suavemente y le marcó con sus uñas por algunas partes del brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. Luego acarició su mejilla. Se sentó en la cama y pasó su mano por su pecho de manera suave. Jane dormía profundamente.

Lisbon: "Eso no es nada profesional."

La mujer se volteó y se encontró con Lisbon quien le apuntaba con su arma.

Lisbon: "Levántese y aléjese de él." Dijo en tono muy serio.

"Puedo explicarlo todo." Dijo levantando las manos.

Lisbon: "Aléjese de él lentamente, ahora."

La mujer se levantó y caminó varios pasos lejos de Jane.

"No importa lo que hagas. El es mío. La única manera de detenerme es asesinándome."

Lisbon comprendió que esta mujer era la responsable de lo que le sucedía a Jane.

Lisbon: "Que tentador. Contra la pared."

La mujer accedió con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Lisbon la esposó y luego miró a Jane.

Lisbon: "No te preocupes. Esta perra no te molestara mas." Dijo sabiendo que Jane dormía y no se habia percatado de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lisbon la sacó del cuarto y llamó al equipo para explicarles la situación.

XXX

Rigsby: "Es una mujer muy hermosa…" Dijo atontado detrás del cristal del cuarto de interrogatorios.

Van Pelt: "No la mires tanto. Acaso no ves lo que le ha hecho a Jane?"

Rigsby: "Es increíble." Dijo igualmente atontado.

Van Pelt le dio un codazo para que volviera a la realidad.

Rigsby: "Auch…"

XXX

Cho: "Alessia Legendre. 25 años. Soltera. Residente en Sacramento. Estudios en ciencias de enfermería. Enfermera graduada hace 5 años. Trabaja hace 4 en el hospital..."

Dijo colocando el expediente de ella encima de la mesa, observándola a los ojos y entrelazando los dedos.

Legendre: "Solo eso dice? Pensé que decía más cosas interesantes sobre mí." Dijo mirando seductoramente a Cho.

Cho: "Por suerte no estoy dormido. En este expediente dice que la acusaron de ladrona de tumbas. También de participar en cultos satánicos, brujería… Asesinar a varios hombres teniendo primero sexo con ellos…" Dijo enarcando las cejas.

Legendre: "Nunca lo han demostrado."

Cho: "El agente Lisbon la encontró de una manera comprometedora cerca de Patrick Jane. Vio como marcó su brazo. Además usted dijo que él era suyo y que la única manera de detenerla era matándola."

Legendre: "Si."

Cho: "Que romántico."

Legendre: "Quieres probar?'

Cho: "No gracias. Me basta con ver a mi amigo."

Legendre: "No podrán hacer nada para impedir que esté con él. Seguiré haciendo lo que hago, aunque me tengan detenida aquí. No es cierto, Teresa?" Dijo mirando al cristal sabiendo que Lisbon la observaba desde el otro extremo.

…

_Flashback de Lisbon_

_Un mes y medio atrás _

_Jane y Lisbon caminaban por el pasillo del hospital. Acababan de salir de visitar a un paciente quien había sido víctima de violencia domestica de su esposo. El hombre había sido el asesino de su hermano y su cuñado. El caso ya estaba cerrado. _

_Legendre venía caminando algo distraída con medicinas en sus manos. Se tropezó con Jane abruptamente y todo lo que llevaba cayó al piso._

_Legendre: "Lo siento, lo siento." Dijo bajándose a coger las cosas._

_Jane: "Oh, tranquila." Dijo bajándose y ayudándola a recoger las cosas del suelo. _

_La mirada de los dos se encontró y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose en silencio. Ambos se levantaron del suelo. Lisbon miraba la situación con las cejas enarcadas._

_Legendre: "Muchas gracias." Dijo con una mirada dulce y tocando el pecho de Jane de una manera muy sutil. _

_Jane: "No hay de qué." Dijo regalándole una sonrisa._

_Legendre: "Voy de prisa."_

_Jane asintió. Ella se alejó sin dejar de mirar a Jane. Lisbon se dio cuenta de ello._

_Lisbon: "Te la tumbaste." Dijo con sarcasmo. _

_Jane: "Por favor…"_

…

Lisbon: "Maldita perra."

Van Pelt miró a Lisbon con los ojos como platos. Jamás había escuchado hablar así a su jefa.

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza!

"Te la tumbaste." = La enamoraste.


	6. Una conversación y otra víctima más

Una conversación y otra víctima más

Lisbon regresó al hospital al medio día encontrando a Jane despierto.

Jane: "Cuéntame que hay de nuevo. Te quedaste conmigo anoche. Como esto hayas sido tú esta vez…" Dijo enseñándole el brazo y tratando de buscarle el lado jocoso a la situación.

Lisbon: "Jane, como es la mujer con la que sueñas?"

Jane: "Eh… pues, tiene cabello negro algo azulado, piel blanca, cara rectangular… que pasó?" Dijo intrigado.

Lisbon: "De casualidad se parece a la enfermera con la que te tropezaste hace un mes y medio atrás cuando vinimos a visitar a la señora Ruberté?"

Jane se quedó pensativo por un momento.

Jane: "Pues… soltándole el cabello, pintándoselo, quitándole un poco de ropa…" Dijo enarcando las cejas.

Lisbon: "Solo contesta sí o no."

Jane: "Si. No sé porque no vino a mi mente antes. Trataba de relacionar su rostro con alguien, pero no conseguía hacerlo. Si, se parece mucho. Ahora me puedes contar?"

Lisbon: "Anoche cuando salí al baño un momento, la encontré aquí. Te hizo eso." Dijo enseñándole el brazo. "Dijo que eras suyo y no se cuanta babosería mas." Añadió.

Jane: "Mehhhhh… Es que es imposible."

Lisbon: "Pues parecía muy convincente. Además de que se le quiso meter por los ojos a Cho en pleno interrogatorio y Rigsby no dejaba de mirarla como un mismísimo idiota."

Jane: "Lisbon, tu estuviste conmigo en casa. No viste a nadie. Como va a ser ella?"

Lisbon: "Lo sé. Lo sé. Tenemos su expediente. Aquí lo traje para que lo veas." Lo puso en su falda y él lo abrió.

Jane: "Por favor…" Dijo unos minutos después de leerlo completo. "Yo no creo en estas cosas. Debe haber una explicación lógica."

Lisbon: "Explicación lógica? Hello! Tú tienes alguna explicación lógica para lo que te está pasando?"

Jane: "No."

Lisbon: "Entonces?"

Jane la miró sin saber que decir.

Jane: "Que se va a hacer?"

Lisbon: "Cometió el error de entrar aquí y marcarte. Debe salir piel tuya en sus uñas. Además de que el interrogatorio se grabó y parece bastante loca…"

Jane: "Si. Todo eso está perfecto, pero que seguridad hay de que no siga…"

Lisbon: "Le puedo pegar un tiro si quieres?" Dijo evidentemente frustrada por la situación.

Jane se quedó mirándola por un momento.

Lisbon: "Qué? Sí, estoy preocupada por ti."

Jane: "Te importo tanto?"

Lisbon: "Jane, claro que me importas." Dijo esta vez sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Jane: "Sin importar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?"

Lisbon: "No estabas en tu juicio. Creo. No lo estabas, no?"

Jane: "No…"

Lisbon: "He estado muy preocupada por ti en estos días. Haz estado delicado y…"

Jane: "Y?"

Lisbon: "Yo te quiero mucho… como amigo." Dijo otra vez sin mirarlo.

Jane: "Como amigo?"

Lisbon: "Si."

Jane sonrió.

Lisbon: "De que te ríes? No voy a venir mas a visitarte si te pones con estupideces."

Jane volvió a sonreír.

Lisbon: "Cambiando el tema. Como sigues? Por lo que veo mucho mejor."

Jane: "Si me siento mejor. Mis labios están volviendo a la normalidad otra vez." Dijo refiriéndose a la fiebre que le dio. "Y anoche no soñé a pesar de esto."

Lisbon: "Que bueno." Dijo sonriéndole.

XXX

Cho: "La prueba salió positiva. Esta va directo a la cárcel." Dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

Van Pelt: "No puedo creer como pueden haber personas que hagan tanto mal y mas con cosas ocultas."

Cho: "A mí me da escalofríos."

Van Pelt: "Pues te pudiste controlar muy bien en el interrogatorio."

Cho: "Es mi trabajo."

Van Pelt: "Y Rigsby?"

Cho: "Estaba en la cocina casi ahora."

Van Pelt: "ok." Se fue a la cocina a buscarlo. No estaba. Caminó por el CBI buscándolo. Nada. Regresó a su escritorio. "No está."

Cho: "Que raro. Estará en el baño."

Van Pelt: "Tanto rato?"

Cho se encogió de hombros. Apareció un policía quien sería en encargado de trasladar a la mujer.

"Agentes Cho, Van Pelt; Alessia Legendre se supone que está en el cuarto de interrogatorios 1 no?"

Cho: "Correcto."

"Pues no está en ninguno."

Van Pelt: "Qué?"

Cho: "No puede ser." Dijo levantándose del escritorio boquiabierto y caminando rápidamente hacia los salones. "Avisa a Hightower y a Lisbon. Que cierren el edificio. Ahora!"

Van Pelt asintió y corrió a avisar.

XXX

Legendre: "Así te gusta?" Dijo mientras besaba el cuello de Rigsby y abría el zipper de su pantalón. Estaba a ahorcadas sobre él.

Rigsby: "Mmmm… si. En realidad eres tan mala como dicen?"

Legendre: "No amor. Solo soy un poco dura con los chicos como tú, pero creo que eso a ellos les gusta." Dijo mordiendo ahora su oreja.

Rigsby: "Uf… pues creo que sí."

Legendre: "Este será tu premio por haberme ayudado a salir. No te arrepentirás." Dijo metiendo las manos dentro de su pantalón.

XXX

Hightower: "Como es posible?"

Van Pelt estaba muy avergonzada frente a Hightower.

Hightower: "Y el agente Rigsby?"

Van Pelt: "No está señora."

Hightower: "Como que no está?"

Van Pelt: "Y si lo tiene de rehén?"

Hightower: "De rehén? Como una mujer esposada que mide 5 pies y 4 pulgadas de estatura puede tener de rehén a un agente de la policía armado que mide 6 pies con dos pulgadas? Búsquenla y encuéntrenla! Y también al agente Rigsby!"

Van Pelt: "Si, señora."

XXX

El teléfono de Lisbon sonó.

Lisbon: "Lisbon."

Van Pelt: "Tenemos un problema."

Lisbon: "Cual?"

Van Pelt: "Alessia escapó. No está en el edificio y Rigsby desapareció también."

Lisbon: "Qué?" Dijo levantándose del asiento.

Jane miró a Lisbon preocupado. Algo muy malo debió suceder para que ella reaccionara así.

Lisbon: "Dios, voy para allá." Colgó.

Jane: "Que sucede?"

Lisbon: "Te platico después. Me tengo que ir." Dijo tomando sus cosas rápidamente.

Jane: "Lisbon… espera!, pero ya ella había salido por la puerta de la habitación como un rayo. "Odio que me dejen con la palabra en la boca."


	7. Prueba de amor

Prueba de amor

Van Pelt: "Desapareció una de las camionetas." Dijo preocupada.

Cho: "Mmmm… rastréala. Deben estar juntos."

Van Pelt: "No es tan inteligente después de todo."

Cho: "A menos que quiera que la sigamos…. Sabes si Lisbon dejó a alguien con Jane?"

Van Pelt: "No…"

Cho: "No debe quedarse solo." Dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono para asegurarse de que no fuese así.

XXX

Lisbon llegó a la oficina a toda prisa.

Lisbon: "Que tienen?"

Van Pelt: "Ya tengo la dirección de donde se encuentra el auto."

Lisbon: "Bien. Vamos."

Todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la camioneta.

Lisbon: "Donde es?"

Van Pelt le dio un papel con la dirección.

Lisbon: "Un motel?" Dijo incrédula.

Van Pelt asintió. Cho enarcó las cejas.

XXX

Jane sonrió algo nervioso a la joven cadete que le enviaron. La jovencita lo miraba y le sonreía.

Jane: "No pudieron enviarme a un hombre?" Lo que me faltaba, una niña con las hormonas al cien también." Pensó. "Que pasó en la oficina?" Preguntó amablemente.

"Oh… una mujer que estaba arrestada se fugó. Unos dicen que un agente la ayudó y otros que ella lo secuestró. Que gracioso, no?"

Jane: "Oh…" Dijo esta vez preocupado. "Si… gracioso." Añadió con cara pasmada y luego suspiró.

XXX

El equipo llegó al motel y encontró la camioneta estacionada en el lugar. Fueron rápidamente a la recepción.

Lisbon: "CBI, buscamos a esta mujer. La ha visto?" Dijo mostrando su placa y la foto de la fugitiva.

"Si. Llegó con un hombre alto…" Comenzó a decir el recepcionista algo nervioso al ver los agentes. "Pasa algo? Si es así necesito llamar al dueño…"

Lisbon: "Ella es una mujer muy peligrosa. Necesito que nos diga si hicieron un check in y cuál es la habitación."

"Por su puesto…" El hombre buscó en la computadora. "La habitación es la 202…."

Lisbon: "Andando." Dijo inmediatamente.

Los agentes se movieron a la habitación dejando al recepcionista atontado.

XXX

Los parpados de Jane le pesaban. Luchó por no quedarse dormido, pero no lo logró. Cayó en un profundo sueño. La chica lo observaba desde el asiento. "Después de todo hoy no me ha ido tan mal. Me han enviado a cuidar a la bella durmiente versión masculina..." Dijo suspirando mientras veía al consultor.

XXX

Cho, Van Pelt y Lisbon estaban ya en frente de la habitación. Escucharon ruidos adentro.

Cho: "Están ahí."

Van Pelt miró a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Derribala." Dijo a Cho.

Cho lo hizo inmediatamente. Golpeó la puerta con el pie izquierdo y se adentro a la habitación empuñando su arma. Lo que vió lo dejo algo cortado, pero inmediatamente se controló.

Cho: "Manos arriba!"

Lisbon: "Aléjese de él, ahora!" Era la segunda vez que decía esa oración con tanta furia en menos de 24 horas.

Van Pelt: "Oh por Dios… Rigsby!" Dijo con los ojos como platos al ver a su ex-novio tumbado en el suelo inconsciente con una mancha de sangre a su alrededor.

Legendre: "Esto era lo que exactamente quería que sucediera. Meterse conmigo les va a salir muy caro a ambas."

Van Pelt y Lisbon se miraron mutuamente.

Cho: "Suelte el cuchillo y levántese lentamente."

La mujer estaba sentada a ahorcadas sobre Rigsby y tenía un cuchillo en sus manos.

Legendre: "Si no bajan sus armas… los dos morirán."

Van Pelt: "Los dos?"

Lisbon: "Jane…" Dijo esta vez con un nudo en la garganta. "Legendre, no haga las cosas más difíciles. El agente necesita ser trasladado al hospital. Esto no es bueno para su expediente. Solo obtendrá más años de prisión." Dijo intentando sacar su teléfono celular para llamar al hospital. Estaba preocupada por Rigsby y por Jane.

La mujer solo sonrió ante esas palabras. Acercó el cuchillo a la garganta de Rigsby.

Cho: "Si no se detiene, dispararé."

Legendre: "Hágalo. Si tiene agallas."

La mujer no dio inicios de soltar el cuchillo en ningún momento, al contrario. Presionó contra el cuello de Rigsby. Van Pelt no esperó ni un segundo más y disparó contra la mujer.

Cho y Lisbon la miraron y ella los observó con los ojos llorosos. Cho corrió hacia el agente que yacía en el suelo. Van Pelt también lo hizo y se agachó a su lado. Lisbon fue y comprobó el pulso de la mujer. Estaba muerta. Llamó a emergencias para pedir ambulancia para Rigsby.

Van Pelt: "Rigsby… Rigsby!" Lo llamó desesperadamente. "No está respirando." Dijo mirando a Lisbon.

Lisbon metió su celular luego de llamar por una ambulancia y se acercó a los tres agentes.

Cho comenzó a darle CPR en lo que llegaba la ambulancia. Van Pelt estaba muy nerviosa al ver a Rigsby así y Lisbon se sentía tan culpable por toda la situación sin en realidad serlo.

XXX

40 minutos después llegaron al hospital. Rigsby fue trasladado directamente a cirugía. Tenía heridas profundas que tenían que ser atendidas inmediatamente. Cho se quedó con Van Pelt para hacerle compañía y Lisbon se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Jane encontrando a la cadete en frente.

Lisbon: "Y Jane?"

"Me sacaron de la habitación…"

Lisbon: "Por qué?"

"El se puso mal de momento…"

Lisbon se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras.

Lisbon: "Patrick Jane?" Dijo colocando las manos sobre el escritorio.

"Lo tenemos con sedantes. Sufrió una crisis."

Lisbon: "Crisis? Necesito verlo."

"Lo siento, señora. Estas no son horas de visita."

Lisbon: "No me importa si no son horas de visita. Además, el doctor me dio autorización de quedarme durante la noche. Déjeme entrar."

La enfermera suspiró. "Deme su nombre por favor." Dijo buscando el expediente de Jane.

Lisbon: "Teresa Lisbon."

"Está bien. Puede entrar."

Lisbon entró al cuarto encontrando a Jane profundamente dormido. Estaba pálido como el día en que llegó al hospital y con oxigeno colocado nuevamente. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Tomó su mano.

Lisbon: "Jane. Tienes que ponerte bien. Ya todo se acabó. Tú y Rigsby tienen que ponerse bien. Son vitales… para el equipo. No me hagan esto ninguno de los dos." Dijo acariciando la palma de su mano inconscientemente.

XXX

Rigsby salió de la sala de operaciones y fue trasladado a cuidados intensivos muy cerca de donde se encontraba Jane. Estaba de cuidado, pero los doctores estaban optimistas. Lograron reparar exitosamente los daños causados. Van Pelt pidió quedarse con él y el médico dio el permiso.

Temprano en la mañana, Rigsby despertó. Van Pelt se dio cuenta rápidamente y se acercó.

Van Pelt: "Hola."

Rigsby: "He sido un imbécil…" Dijo con los ojos un poco abiertos y una voz ronca. Trató de quitarse la mascarilla de la cara, pero Van Pelt se lo impidió.

Van Pelt: "No digas eso."

Rigsby: "Que paso?"

Van Pelt: "Legendre está muerta."

Rigsby: "Todavía no entiendo que pasó… Yo… estaba con ella en el salón de interrogatorios y luego…"

Van Pelt: "Tranquilo. Olvida eso por ahora, si? Necesitas ponerte bien." Dijo tocando su mejilla.

El asintió.

Rigsby: "Y Jane?"

Van Pelt: "Eres su vecino de cuarto."

Rigsby: "Que bien. Como está?"

Van Pelt: "Pues, ha estado un poco delicado, pero se pondrá bien. Igual que tu."

Rigsby: "Ok…"

XXX

Lisbon se había quedado dormida sentada en el sillón al lado de la cama con la cabeza apoyada justo al lado de la de Jane. El despertó y la observó. Se sentía tan bien sentirla así de cerca. Levantó un poco la mano izquierda para intentar tocarla. Se sentía cansado. Le tocó el brazo y ella se sobresaltó rápidamente.

Lisbon: "Jane…" Dijo sonriéndole al verlo despierto. "Gracias a Dios." Añadió.

Acarició su cabello sin dejar de mirarlo. El la miraba sin decir ni una palabra. Ella sacó su mascarilla de la cara por un momento y besó sus labios dulcemente. Volvió a colocársela.

Jane: "Y eso…?" Le susurró.

Lisbon: "Tuve miedo de perderte. Ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti."

* * *

El prox. capitulo será el final. :)


	8. Tu sofá, nuestro confidente

Tu sofá, nuestro confidente

Una semana más tarde, Jane al fin estaba de alta. Rigsby tardó un poco más. Los dos salieron un poco más delgados de la cuenta.

Lisbon: "Dieta forzosa en el hospital, eh?"

"Iak…" Dijeron los dos hombres al unísono con el solo recordarlo.

Van Pelt y Rigsby aparentemente estaban juntos otra vez. Lisbon habló con ellos largo y tendido y les dijo que si en realidad iban a tener una relación, que fuera completamente fuera del CBI. Ella estaba arriesgando el pellejo por ellos, así que tenían que ser 100% discretos en la oficina. Ellos aceptaron.

Jane no era nada de discreto. Aunque oficialmente Lisbon y él no eran una pareja, él le hacía cositas en la oficina que lograba que ella lo fulminara con la mirada; le tiraba guiñadas en frente de todos, a veces la agarraba por la cintura disimuladamente, le dejaba notitas en el escritorio, se quedaba mirándola como un tonto mientras ella trabajaba en su escritorio, simplemente para verla "enojar", entre muchas cosas más.

Una noche, los dos se quedaron solos en el CBI. Ella salió de su oficina y fue al sofá. El estaba sentado pensativo.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?"

Jane: "Absolutamente, por qué?"

Lisbon: "Estas perdido en tus pensamientos."

Jane sonrió levemente y bajó un poco la vista.

Lisbon: "Jane… hablé con Van Pelt. Quiero que hagas algo alguna vez en tu vida por ti."

Jane: "Qué?" Preguntó mirándola intrigado.

Lisbon: "Sigue estas instrucciones."

Jane tomó el papel y luego de unos minutos de leerlo. Miró a Lisbon.

Jane: "Debes estar bromeando."

Lisbon: "Jane, tu más que nadie sabes lo que viviste y si te vuelve a suceder?"

Jane abrió la boca para hablar, pero solo dejó escapar un suspiro.

Lisbon: "Si no lo haces por ti, por lo menos hazlo por mí."

Jane vio la cara de preocupación de Lisbon.

Jane: "Esta bien. Lo haré."

Lisbon: "Bien." Dijo sonriéndole.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Jane: "Deberías usar más a menudo falda. Te lucen muy bien."

Lisbon: "Me la puse porque no me dio tiempo de lavar ropa esta semana. Ni siquiera de llevarla al lundry."

Jane: "Tienes unas piernas hermosas." Dijo sonriéndole algo pícaro.

Lisbon: "Las faldas son incomodas para atrapar a los malos, Jane."

Jane: "Depende del punto de vista con que lo pienses."

Lisbon: "No seas idiota!" Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Los dos rieron. Jane hizo sonrojar a Lisbon como siempre. Se quedaron mirándose por un momento. Jane se acercó a ella un poco, tocó su mentón dulcemente y la besó en los labios. Jane dio dos palmadas suaves y las luces de la sala de conferencias y parte del CBI se apagaron.

Lisbon: "Oh, claro. Patrick Jane hizo magia. A esta hora es que se apagan las luces automáticamente, Jane."

Jane: "Me atrapaste…" Dijo sonriendo.

Lisbon: "Por qué me miras así? Que tramas? Me asusta esa mirada." Dijo esta vez algo nerviosa.

Jane: "No te voy a comer… a menos que tu lo desees." Dijo en forma de susurro mientras la besaba nuevamente.

Un beso completamente diferente a los dados hace unas semanas atrás. No era salvaje, era tierno y dulce. Algo como más o menos ella se lo imaginaba, pero mucho más rico.

Se dejó besar de él y lo besó de igual manera introduciendo sus manos dentro de su cabello. El se levantó del sofá y se arrodillo en frente de Lisbon colocándose entre sus piernas.

Lisbon: "Que haces?"

Jane comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Lisbon cerca de los tobillos. Sutilmente quitó sus tacones de sus pies y los coloco en el suelo sin dejar de besarla por el cuello.

Lisbon: "Estas loco? Alguien nos puede ver…"

Jane: "Son casi las 12 de la noche… No hay nadie aquí."

Lisbon: "Y el guardia?" Dijo, pero sin dejar de soltar los botones del chaleco y los primeros dos botones de la camisa de su consultor.

Jane: "Amo esta falda." Dijo con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lisbon mientras subía las manos por sus muslos.

Lisbon: "Jane, por favor… Alguien va a llegar y nos va a encontrar semidesnudos y que vamos a decir?"

Jane: "No necesito quitarte la ropa para hacerte llegar al cielo…" Susurró en su oído.

Ese comentario hizo que Lisbon se mordiera el labio inferior. Era la primera vez que llegaba un poco más allá con Jane, ya que antes solo habían sido besos sanos y dulces sin contar aquellos dos locos besos que él le dio unas semanas atrás.

Jane subió sus manos por sus muslos subiendo a la misma vez la falda casi por completo, Sintió a Lisbon mojada y sonrió. Colocó sus dedos por debajo de sus bragas a los lados de sus caderas y las bajó suavemente hasta quitárselas por completo. Todo esto sin dejar de besarla.

Lisbon: "Dijiste que no tendrías que quitarme la ropa…"

Jane: "Shhh…mujer."

Lisbon sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente mientras él acariciaba sus pechos por encima de su blusa con suavidad. Algo que hizo que Lisbon se estremeciera y lo besara cerca del área del cuello. Ella sintió cuando él se trincó un poco. Al parecer se sintió un poco incomodo con ese roce. Algo completamente comprensible con lo que había vivido semanas atrás. Ella se separó de él un momento.

Lisbon: "Lo siento. No quise incomodarte."

Jane: "No te preocupes."

Lisbon: "Es que…"

El la calló con un beso. La agarró por la cintura fuertemente e hizo que se acostara en el sofá por completo. Quiso el quedarse de rodillas frente al sofá. Quería visualizar y disfrutársela por completo. Además de que si entraba alguien no tendría que levantarse de encima de ella que sería algo un poco mas dificil… sino del suelo. Jane besó suavemente su cuello y bajó poco a poco mientras colocaba la mano nuevamente cerca del sexo de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Jane…"

El introdujo el dedo dentro de ella suavemente a la misma vez que besaba apasionadamente su boca para ahogar el gemido que ella estaría por soltar. Luego introdujo otro dedo. Ella gimió y le haló el cabello suavemente.

De momento, vieron la luz de un flash light asomarse por el pasillo del CBI. Jane cayó de pie rápidamente y se quedo de espaldas al pasillo para poder abotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa. Lisbon cayó de pie también bajándose la falda y echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

"Señores, todavía están por aquí? Esto está ya a oscuras, deberían encender las luces." Dijo completamente ingenuo el guardia.

Lisbon: "Steve, ya nos íbamos. Gracias."

"Que pasen buenas noches." Dijo sonriendo el hombre.

"Gracias, igual." Dijo Jane con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El guardía siguió su ronda y Lisbon fulminó con la mirada a Jane. Ella tomó sus tacones y se los colocó.

Lisbon: "Vámonos de aquí."

Justo cuando iban a salir Lisbon se percató de algo.

Lisbon: "Jane, espera."

Jane: "Si?"

Lisbon: "Y mi panty?"

Jane: "No lo sé." Dijo con seriedad.

Lisbon: "Qué? No lo puedo dejar aquí Jane!"

Jane: "Eh…"

El se arrodillo nuevamente en el suelo para observar debajo del sofá. Lisbon buscó debajo del escritorio de Van Pelt. Jane se levantó divertido y veía a Lisbon como buscaba desesperada.

Jane: "Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Demonios!"

Ella hizo caso omiso y siguió buscando.

Jane: "Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Qué?" Dijo mirándolo esta vez.

Jane levantó un poco su mano izquierda y le mostró su ropa interior. Luego la echó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Lisbon: "Te voy a matar." Dijo esta vez sonriendo.

Los dos salieron juntos del CBI. Estaban ansiosos por más.

FIN


End file.
